1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming color holograms, and more particularly to a method for forming and reconstructing color holographic images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to form color holographic images by use of three primary color light beams superposed on a holographic recording material. Further, it has also been known in the art to form color holographic images by exposing a holographic recording material on which a color separation stripe filter is placed to a white light reference beam and a white light object beam.
In the former type of color holographic method, there is a defect in that cross-talk images appear on the reconstructed color image since different color reference light beams are projected on the hologram from the same point. When the different color reference light beams are projected onto the hologram from different positions, the reconstructed image must be viewed from only a predetermined position. If the reconstructed image is viewed from a direction different from said predetermined direction, cross-talk images are seen.
In the latter type of color holographic method in which a color stripe filter is used, light beams are diffracted by the stripe filter and accordingly the sharpness of the reconstructed image is lowered.